


Tom & Justin's First Meeting

by Anonymous



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Olympics RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, London 2012 Summer Olympics, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Twerking, Voyeurism, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Justin Bieber attends the Olympics and pays particular attention to a very important diver.
Relationships: Justin Bieber/Tom Daley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fantasy meant just for fun.

Justin had decided that it would be a nice change to go to the summer Olympics in London. As an 18 year old he wanted to get out and explore the world. He wasn't exactly subtle about things and that made everything a bit more complicated.  
He didn't know if anyone had noticed the real reason why he attended. For a few years, he had the biggest crush on one diver, Britain's Tom Daley. It was not as if Tom hated flaunting his body, and Justin loved being able to see it.  
Being a celebrity did have it's perks, and one of them was the fact that he could get to see Tom Daley in his own personal room. A few security guards gave him suspicious looks, but it quickly passed when he explained.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked the guard.  
"I'm Justin Bieber, why all the questions?" replied Justin.

Sighing, the security officer backed down, knowing that he would be wasting his time if he intervened. Justin was soon near Tom's room, and knocked at the door, waiting for it to be answered.  
When there was no answer, Justin attempted to open the door and was so surprised to discover it was not locked. The door easily swung open and when he entered Justin was greeted by an empty room. He locked the door, just to be safe.  


"Tom?" called Justin.

No reply was given, and just as he was about to turn around and walk away in defeat, Justin heard running water. It was coming from behind another door at the opposite end of the room, so Justin went and opened it.  
He was greeted by an interesting sight. Tom's speedo was on the floor, having been clearly thrown haphazardly down, before climbing into the shower. Justin was already hard, and slipped his clothes off confidently.  
Tom's body was even better in real life, having truly defined muscles and a beautifully tanned body. The water was falling freely down him, and pouring off of Tom's cock onto the ground.  
Justin couldn't hold back anymore, and approached the shower steadily. Tom was washing himself, but almost leapt out of his skin when he felt Justin's hand touch his shoulder.

"W-what" stuttered Tom.  
"Chill dude" soothed Justin.

Stepping into the shower, Justin turned the water off and wrapped his arms around Tom, pulling them close. He pressed lips against Tom's, looking for dominance which was happily given.

"I've wanted you so much" said Justin.  
"Have you Justin?" wondered Tom.  
"Yes" answered Justin.

Grabbing Tom's hand, Justin took the diver into the other room, and opened the fridge. He found some cream, and knew exactly what he wanted to do with it. Pushing Tom down onto the couch, so that he was laying across, Justin took the cream and smeared it all over Tom's feet.

"What are you doing?" posed Tom.  
"I'm going to taste your feet" laughed Justin.

Using his tongue, Justin began licking the cream off of Tom's soles. It tasted sweet, as he expected, but Tom's skin was even more delicious. He gently massaged Tom, who was really getting turned on by it all.

"That's the best feeling" moaned Tom.  
"Enjoy it babe" replied Justin.

Tom was relaxing whilst Justin moved onto Tom's toes. It was not what he expected, as he felt Justin put his tongue between each of his toes, to lap up the cream. Tom caressed his body in bliss.

"Where have you been all my life?" questioned Tom.

Justin was unable to answer, as he was busy sucking the cream off of Tom's toes, making sure that every last drop was consumed. Justin looked up to see Tom smiling, and this told him all that he needed to know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for a friend.  
> If anyone is enjoying the work it can be extended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended due to a request.  
> Enjoy!

As Tom looked down at Justin, he felt his cock throb. The fact that he was doing this was a real turn on, as he had never tried to be this intimate before. He gazed into Justin's eyes, smiling as the blond Canadian played with his feet.  
It wasn't as if he had ever even thought about having his feet played with, as before this day, he was barefoot most of the time and no one ever paid attention to him, or at least that was what he thought.  
There was a moment where Justin stopped, in order to catch his breath and admire Tom's body. They both had really, really nice physiques and their muscles bulged, showing themselves off as two fine specimens.

"Do you think you could massage my feet for me?" requested Tom.  
"Only on the condition that you pleasure my cock with them after" chuckled Justin.  
"It's a deal!" beamed Tom.  
"Brilliant!" declared Justin.

Justin rubbed his hands together, the friction making them nice and hot for Tom. He started by gently caressing the perfect soles in front of him, the sensitive areas made Tom giggle.  
Starting with the right foot, Justin slowly began to massage, using his thumbs to ease the tension that Tom had in his feet. He couldn't help himself, and Tom wrapped his hand around his dick, moving up and down at the same pace that Justin was massaging him.

"Just there" panted Tom.  
"You like it?" wondered Justin.  
"Ooh yeah, you bet!" responded Tom.  
"I like doing this too" replied Justin.

They were both in a moment of bliss, as Tom's hand glided so easily over his throbbing member, whilst Justin's own penis was fully erect, curving upwards and leaking a bit of pre-cum.  
He wanted to stroke himself, but on the other hand Justin also wanted to enjoy everything as much as he could, and the best way for him to do that, was to continue using his hands to explore Tom's feet.  
Every so often, Tom would spread his toes and Justin would put his finger in between, massaging the gaps. With every minute that went by, Tom was getting closer, and closer to achieving a pleasurable orgasm.

"I think I'm going to cum" warned Tom.  
"Oh no you're not" insisted Justin.

Tom enjoyed being spoken too with such dominance and knowing that he would probably be rewarded for being obedient, removed his hand from his cock, allowing himself to calm down.  
Just as he did that, Justin decided that it was time for his pleasure to be realised, and stood up, placing his cock between Tom's succulent and soft feet, before pushing the Briton's soles around his member.

"Move your feet along my shaft" ordered Justin.  
"Of course" agreed Tom.

Starting of at a steady pace, Tom began moving his feet, feeling the veins around Justin's dick. He had never seen one as big as Justin's before, drooling at the sight of Justin's penis between him.  
Putting his arms behind his head, Justin relaxed and let Tom do some work for a change. He tried to keep still, to no avail, as the feeling was intense and too great for him to resist thrusting between Tom's feet.

"How does that feel?" questioned Tom.  
"It feels even better than I thought" confirmed Justin.

The sweat started pouring off of Justin's forehead and down his body as he became hot. He noted that Tom's feet were also very sweaty at this point, which was providing him with slight lubrication to move faster.

"I don't think I can hold on any longer" moaned Justin.  
"In that case, I need to move" reacted Tom.

Justin grunted as Tom moved his feet away and turned over, getting on his hands and knees and wiggling his butt slightly. He wanted Justin to invade him with that big member, and stretch his hole out.

"Before I do this, please do something for me" requested Justin.  
"What would you like me to do?" posed Tom.  
"Can you make your ass jiggle?" continued Justin.  
"You mean, you want me to twerk?" said Tom.

As Justin nodded, Tom felt a sense of responsibility, and began moving his hips to make his ass shake and jiggle. Despite his muscular frame, Tom's butt was very wobbly, almost like jelly, and this was his turn to make the most of it.  
Unable to control his body, Justin moved forward and pushed his thick cock into Tom's tight opening. Tom was a virgin and had never had anything inside his hole before, so it was a new sensation.

"Wow" panted Tom.

There was no reply as Justin began thrusting eagerly in and out of Tom's hole, wanting to get as much of the warmth and tightness around his shaft as Tom continued to wobble his butt cheeks.

"It's too much" grunted Justin.

A big push followed, and Justin shoved himself all the way inside Tom, releasing his hot sperm inside the diver. He was so pleased with what had happened, and hoped Tom was enjoying the load.  
Tom moved away slowly, and Justin's cock head popped out soon after. They looked at each other, with Justin now a spent force and displaying the cockiest of smirks on his face.

"So, do I get to cum too now?" laughed Tom.  
"Yep, that you do" agreed Justin.

Taking control again, Justin turned Tom over so he was on his back, and grabbed Tom's pulsating dick. He knew exactly what he was going to do, and slowly lowered his mouth around the purple head of Tom's manhood.

"Whoa" gasped Tom.

To begin with, Justin started by gradually moving his mouth all of the way down to the base of Tom's penis. He felt Tom's hand on the back of his head, ensuring he was unable to remove the cock from his mouth.  
Despite his desire to be dominated, Tom wanted to try being in control for once, and began pushing Justin's head down, so he could feel the back of Justin's throat on his cock.

"You are going to make me shoot soon" mumbled Tom excitedly.

Justin's reply was muffled, but told Tom that he was really enjoying the experience. He slurped all around Tom's cock, and felt the diver's body become tense as he got ever nearer to his release.

"Oh god! Here it is!" screamed Tom.

As Tom started to pulsate, Justin moved up slightly, and accepted the load of hot, sticky semen into his mouth happily. Tom let out a bigger load, and felt as if he had pretty much emptied his balls. He let Justin get up, and heard a gulping sound.

"Did you just swallow my load?" enquired Tom.  
"Yes, and it tasted wonderful!" beamed Justin.

Justin moved up to Tom so they were face to face, before kissing him. He felt as if their lips were connected through magnets, as it was so difficult for either of them to let go of the pleasurable feeling they had of exploring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> Adore Tom and Justin, they are both amazing.


	3. Requests?

Requests or this book are open, please feel free to suggest.

They can include:-  
\- Smut  
\- Fluff  
\- Alternative Universe  
\- Other Characters  
\- Mature Themes


End file.
